Do I love you or do I lust for you
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair is to be married to Chuck because of gambling problem in her family. Can they stand each other?
1. Gambling and in need of money

**Hi, I don´t own GG.

* * *

**

Do I love you or do I lust for you?

**Chapter 1 **

**Gambling and in need of money **

The tea cups scratch against their under suspensors it was the same noise every day. My mother's tea parties were known for their class and style.

"Blair dear, must you hang your pretty face like that?" my mother says as she stirs in her tea.

"No, mother," I says as I stir my tea with a hard twinkling sound. After all her stupid high class ladies had lefts I ran into my room. I had this life full of boring twitter. Really did people only have gossip and rumors to spread and legs to spread to? I lived in a glamour world full of dimwits and stupid girls. At dinner that night my father was sitting and looks tired and worn out. Mother was trying her best to get my father to lighten up a bit.

I was on my way to bad when I heard my mother say" you gamble all the money away?" I was shock to hear her say that.

My father´s tone was low and he says" I know I will get it back."

The next day was the night ball at the Basses, my father´s old friend Bart Bass was holding it. I always thought them new money and so did my mother but they were doing well. The music was gay and I was dancing with all the young men and suddenly a warm hand wraps around my waist. The hand belong to Chuck Bass, he was nicely dress and very handsome not to mention smugly. He had chased me for months just because I did not want him.

"Bass, keep your hands to yourself," I say in a slow tone as Chuck was spinning me around.

"Waldorf don't be such a stiff board," he says husky into my ear.

The dance end and he kiss my hand with a panty dropping smirk. _He must thing I am naïve_ I thought darkly as I walked away from him. I was looking after Nate as he was dancing nearby and after awhile he starts dancing with me. I really like Nate´s warm embrace and I wish he was mine. After our dance Serena and Nate were dancing. Serena was my closes friend and I felt a split of jealousy running through me, as Nate was holding Serena to close to him. Everybody was looking at them with awe. Nobody had look at me and Nate with awe when we danced. I ran off with an angry rush.

_I hate men_ I thought angry as Nate had blown me of for Serena.

The rest of the night I spent looking at stars and wishing just for one moment to be loved like Serena. Yes I knew it was bad to be jealous at people and especially your best friend but Serena had always got what she wanted.

That night I want early home and did not want to course a scene. One my way in I heard my father say" I have talk to Bart and he wants to meet us for dinner tomorrow."

My mother looks happy to get that news and says" tell him we would love to come."

The dinner was very slow as Bart, Lily, my parents and Chuck sat down. Serena was nowhere to be seen she was Lily´s daughter and Eric her brother was gone to.

"Bart, it is nice of you to invite us," Eleanor says to Bart with a friendly smile. Bart just looks please but did not say much "no problem at all."

Chuck looks sick at sitting at the table. Chuck wasn't de type to sit through long family dinners

* * *

Good I hate this pretending game my father was putting up. He was only showing off for Harold Waldorf because he was old money and we were new.

Blair Waldorf was sticking her fork into her meat with little interest. She was a beauty and I hadn't had the pleasure to sleep with her yet. I love bedding women I had tried every rich woman around but not her. She seems to dislike me.

My father and Harold had gone to my father´s office to talk about business and Eleanor and Lily were talking to. That left me and Blair. Blair was sitting with her hands folded and just looking board.

Her eyes were just a lovely color, they look like chocolate buttons. Blair´s lips were like cherries and her skin like moon white.I was drawn to her and had been for a long time. She never looks my way because of Nathaniel; she is like every other girl that likes Nate. Nate had really looked like a fantasy prince.I was always the dark night and nobody with their right mind with love me like father and Bart priers and they both look at Chuck and me. I really don't like their look.

"Blair and Charles, we have decide to marry you off to each other, my father says.I was shock over this new I knew my father had a gambling problem but I did not know he was in such a big must be humiliating for my father to ask Bart for help and I felt bad for him. I was also angry at him to give me to Chuck Bass of all people.I was surprised to hear Blair´s father saying Blair was going to be my bride. I was to marry Blair Waldorf and it was my big chance to make her like me. She probably thought I was a womanizer. Aright I know I have no good reputation but I want Blair to really like I could get her to love me it would be would worth everything. Who was I kidding she was never going to love looks angry as she storms out of the dining room. Yes this marriage was going to be a loveless one. She was going to run away from me all the time.I keep sitting at the table why Harold excused himself and his family.

Our wedding would be soon.I had to live with the fact that my soon to be wife couldn't stand me.

* * *

Dorota was opening my corsage; she was also brushing my hair and braiding it up. I was furious at my father for his decision. Chuck Bass was 4 years older than me and I was only 16. Chuck probably thought he was going to marry at child. He was handsome no denying that, girls and women look at him with lust and he was known for his beddings. I had heard my fair shares of stories about his talent with women. I decide to let him work for it this time. He was not going to get my cherry that easily.


	2. The wedding

**Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 2 **

**The wedding **

I was dragged into every bride shop in town the next day. I really hate the ladies in these shops because they all look, so happy when my mother mentions Chuck Bass as my soon to be husband. I want a simple dress that would look beautiful and classy wouldn't show too much. The wedding was the most expensive thing since Lady Shapers got married last year.

"Blair, this is going to save us and Chuck would be a handsome groom," my mother twitters away. I really want to hit her and all of them for looking so gay.

_I wonder if Chuck is being ordered around like_ me. I thought hoping he was. In the end I decided on the white dress with a long sleeves and a veil.

* * *

My father was trying to get me to write my wedding vows. I was blank as a paper as he kept looking over my shoulders. I wish he would vanish so I could think in peace.

"Father must you stand so close to me?" I say as I scribble down what comes to my mind when I think of Blair. She really has me under her spell.

"Charles, don't be rude," my father says with a snap. He walks out muttering to Lily how he got such an insolent son. Lily just laughs and says" he is young and he is a boy and they always have a hard time telling their feelings."My father just sighs and leaves with Lily. I was left to write in peace as more words came down on paper. It was easier to write loving words down when I could shut everything out.

* * *

The whole house was in uproar as the wedding drew near. I really just want to hide and never be seen again. Serena came over to help me. She was so joyful that I felt sick to my stomach.

"My stepbrother is going to treat you very nicely," Serena says as she dances around me.

"No, he is only going to be nice when I spread my thighs for him," I say darkly. Serena looks at me and laughs and says" he just looks at you differently.

_No, my mind though, he only want one thing. _

The night I was thinking how to hold him off me, I had always want my first time to be with someone I love. This was just unfair; I wasn't going to enjoy it at all. I brought a little pocketknife to have as a weapon against the invitations were sent and my dress was bought. The wedding was to behold the next day.

* * *

Nate was by my side as I groan.

"Chuck, this is going to be the wedding of the year," Nate says as he tries to cheer me up.

"I don't want to be reminded," I say in a snap. Nate just chuckles at me and says" she is beautiful and she will love you with time."

"Not helping, Nate," I sigh as I try to binned my tie. I was a little angry at Nate for mention Blair´s beauty.I knew Blair like Nate but he like Serena more.

"So, who is your lady for this day?" I ask Nate as I lock eyes with him.

Nate blushes and I try not to laugh at him.

"Serena- she ask me and I could say no," Nate says in a hasty tone.I smirk at Nate and I walk out.

The church was full and I was standing at the end of the wedding march starts and I suddenly got very nervous. My father was standing by Nate´s side. Blair was standing at the door as she walks down. Her beauty was more prominent.

* * *

Chuck was standing there and I felt my legs go numb with fear. I was so afraid of tripping over my own feet. I would hate to make a fool out of myself father was leading me down the last was I standing beside Chuck and he took my hand. The music came to an end. The priest asks for Chuck´s vows. Chuck gulps down and starts to say his vows to me.

"I may not be the husband you wanted and this marriage is far from what you and I both want." Bart is shooting daggers at Chuck. Chuck ignores his father´s looks and he keeps talking.

"This must be a surprise to you that I am yours one but I will try my best to make you love me," Chuck´s voice was steady and clear. I did not know what to think one side of me hates him but my other was confused.

* * *

Blair looks confuse and I felt lighter. Blair´s wedding vows were sweet and she was hiding her real feelings from everybody. The priest told us to exchange rings and we did. Blair´s hand was shaking as she puts her ring on my finger. I was shaking to as I did the same to her. Then we were husband and wife. I was allowed to kiss Blair, the kiss was warm. Blair drew away too quickly for my dinner party was so formal; Blair and I were greeting everybody. This was just hell; I was looking forward to them leaving so I could have Blair to myself. When the last guest finally left, Blair and I were retiring to the bedroom.

* * *

I ran into the bathroom to be alone just for a minute. Chuck was so close for comfort and he had this lustful look about him. He wants me and I could tell. I dress in my most boring nightgown I could find. Dorota made my hair and I want it braided.

"Lady Blair, why have your hair braided, husband don't like?" Dorota starts to say but I cut her off.

"I don't want to consummate anything to night," I say sharply to her. I felt bad for snapping at her but I really was scared. We girls aren't supposed to know anything about our wedding night at all.

I hide the pocketknife behind my back as I crawl into bed. Chuck was already in bed. He was wearing a white undershirt and I felt my heart beat fast._For crying out loud he is only a man, pull yourself to get, Blair_ my mind thought angrily. Chuck was looking me over with a little disappoint glance. He suddenly leans over and I back away from him.

"What a way to greet your husband," Chuck says husky to me. His voice was dark and alluring.

"If you get any closer I will hurt you," I hiss as I drag the pocketknife from behind my back. Chuck looks shock over my action. He suddenly just smirks and says" what a kitty I got married to."

* * *

I was surprise over Blair´s little stun but I wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily.

"Well, I will not touch you tonight but we both know I will have you sooner or later," I drawl at her. Her pretty eyes darken but she still held the pocketknife close to her.

"Please Blair, put it down," I say as I get a little worried about her. Blair looks me over and I show her a calm and serious look. She places the knife down on the nightstand and looks at me one more time. Blair lays herself down into the covers and she soon drift off to sleep. It took me awhile before I fell asleep.


	3. In the middle of the wedding night

**Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 3**

**In the middle of the wedding night**

I woke up finding myself in bed alone. Blair was nowhere to be seen. She was up and it was not even dawn yet. I could hear the piano playing. Blair must be down stairs. I walk down the big staircase. The whole house was dark and the only light coming in was the moon. In the playroom was Blair, she was concentrate ting on her playing. The moon shining down on her, she became paler and more nymph like. Her lips dark red and her hair dark chocolate curls, she was perfection. I want her so badly. She hadn't seen me as she plays on. The music was sorrow fill and longing at the same time. I was standing right behind her. Blair´s face was so dreamy looking. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. Blair gaps and she looks up at me.

"I thought you were sleeping," Blair says as she starts to rise up.

"No, your beautiful music woke me," I say as I touch her cheek. Blair looks at me with a questioning look.

"Come back to bed," I say shortly as I walk back up.

* * *

Chuck had just said I play beautiful and that meant a lot to me. I love to play but nobody before had told me I play that well. Chuck was lying in the bed and I crawl back into bed. The knife was still on the nightstand.

His hand suddenly wraps around my waist and he says" can I hold you?"

It was a strange question because he was allowed to take his husband right anytime he wished it. I nod to him, I don't know why I nod but thought better let him have a little bit of me then nothing. Men could be very dangerous if they did not get pleasure from their wives. There was a story about Rose, she denied her husband so much he killed her. _Was Chuck Bass that type of man?_ I thought anxiously.

* * *

I felt Blair shake a bit could she be afraid? No I want to make her happy. I stroke her hair softly as Blair leans close to me. I let her lead me; she wasn't going to let me bed her like this.

The next day Blair and I were eating breakfast together before I had to do paper work.

Blair was sipping to her tea and eating her bread. She had marmalade on her chin and I say" you have marmalade on your chin, Blair." Blair tries to wipe it off but I lean over to wipe it off.

"Bass, I am not a child," Blair says in a frown.

"I know but you had such an adorable look to you," I say playfully. Blair gives me her most evil eyes and starts to say" you are a horrible man."

"Sadly for you I am your horrible man," I smirk at her. Blair´s eyes were stormy dark. She looks dangerous.

"I wish you die," Blair says as she storms out. _Well, Bass that was bad_, my brain says.

* * *

_I hate Chuck Bass and his tongue,_ I thought as I stormed through the house. I went out into the garden. The wetter was warm and sunny. I walk over to the apple tree. I love this time of the year. The apple tree was full of pink flowers and I could spend hours under it. Chuck and I were never going to fit together, I thought darkly.I spend the rest of the day looking at clouds and dreamt myself away.

* * *

I hate to admit my mistakes and especially to Blair. She had always been the clever girl and my dream for so long. I look out off my office window and see Blair swinging on the swing under the apple tree. She looks like an oil painting the way the sun shines on her amazing body. I only get half my paper done before I walk out to her. The wind was blowing her hair softly and I was standing beside her.

"Chuck, what is it?" Blair says in an uninterested tone.

"Well, I saw this angel swing and I want to see if she was real," I say, yes it was a bad line and very honey sweet.

Blair just laughs and says" don't hide your lectures way for my sake." Her laugh meant a lot to me.

* * *

Chuck was kind but he keep coming up with lectures lines and making me blush.

"Lord Bass, we are in public," I hiss as Chuck´s hand was to near my bosom.

"My darling, people are suspecting us for not being in love," he says husky in my ear. Yes, he was right my mother was asking questions about me not being with child.

"Blair dear why are you and Charles not closer together?"My mother says.

"That is none of your business," I say as I try to not sound too angry at my mother.

"Blair, people are talking about you and Charles and it is not a good thing," Eleanor keeps going on.

"I will try just for your sake but I warn you stay out of my life," I say sharply as I walk away.

* * *

"Chuck, my mother knows that I am untouched by you," Blair says. She was biting her pretty lips and I stroke her chin with affection.

"Would that mean you would sleep with me?" I say hopefully, I wish Blair would say yes.

"Don't think such an absurd thing. We are going to pretend," Blair´s voice sounds please with her own plan. Heaven this woman could drive me insane with lust and irritation.

"No, I will not pretend anything with you, my wife," I say sounding rough.

"CHUCK," Blair roars as she stamps her feet.

"I care for you," Blair looks at me with disbelief. Blair did not talk more about our aperients in public. She was angry at me for not wanting to pretend.

That night Blair went for a walk.

"Blair stay the wetter is getting more awful every minute," I say trying to reason with her.

"Don't you dare stop me," Blair hisses as she drags her hand away from mine. I get her go after a long discussion, an hour went by and Blair had come home yet and I walk out to find her.

* * *

I was so angry at Chuck. I only ask him one simple thing and he denied me. I need to get out of our house. I couldn't stand to see his face. I want so much to kiss him all the time but my pried was stopping me. I walk so far into the forest that I got lost. I was walking and suddenly I fell. I hadn't seen the tree stump and I hit something. My vision went blurry and I felt my head getting dizzy.

* * *

I had look for Blair everywhere and the last place I need to look was the forest. The rain was getting heavier and I felt rain drops falling down. It felt like getting a bucket full of water held over you.

"Blair, Blair," I call out desperate to hear her voice.

_What clammy wetter,_ I thought to myself. At last I found Blair, she was an unconscious and I lift her up. Blair´s dress was soaking wet and I carried her back. I had cover Blair with my jacket. Arthur was the one that greed me when I came back.

"Lord Bass and Lady Bass," Arthur says in concern.

"She will be fine, please call Mary and let her get Blair some new dry clothes," I say in an ordering tone. Mary come and starts to help Blair. She was still not conscious and I felt worried.


	4. Sick to my body

**Hi, i am glad that you like it. I hope you comment.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 4 **

**Sick to my body**

I woke up and found myself in our bed. Chuck must have found me. I was glad. He was sleeping beside the bed. His eyes were close in a peaceful manner. He looks so boyish in his sleep.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little. He really is handsome.

His clothes were soaked.

Had he not change clothes yet? That was not good. Chuck suddenly starts to stir and he looks at me.

"Good, you are awake," Chuck says sounding relief to see me.

"Yes," I say my voice sound hors.

"Your clothes are wet," I say trying to get him to understand that he would freeze.

Chuck looks down at himself and says" I don't care."

* * *

She was still sleeping. I was admiring her long curly chocolate hair and white skin. I touch her hair gently; it was soft and smells so Blairish.

My love woke up. She looks confuse and I felt glad to see her. I thought I had lost her and that worried me. She might not love me but I love her.

She asks about my clothes and I did not care, she was alive and it meant more to me than wet clothes.

I change clothe when she was sleeping again.

* * *

Chuck got sick and he was burning up. He has a bad fever and I was worried. The doctor came and had a look.

"Mr. Bass, temperature is 41 degrees and it is rising," The doctor Rivers says.

"Is it an infection?" I ask as I stroke Chuck´s cheek.

"I am afraid so, he needs rest and plenty of water," Rivers says as he packs his things.

Chuck was sweating and I wipe his forehead. He was fast asleep and I kept by his side. He turns in his sleep and looks like a child. His hair was tussle and I couldn't stop myself from touching it. Chuck´s hair was like silk in my hand.

Chuck woke up and I and Arthur had to move Chuck out of bed so we would change the sheets.

He gave a groan I and felt bad for moving him when he was so sick.

"Don't worry I will get you back into bed," I say as I was trying to get him to eat.

Chuck wasn't hungry at all he only felt tired and thirsty.

He drank a lot of water and I had to help him stand, so he could get up and pee.

If people had asked me to do that before I would have laugh and said no. I don't know what it is about Chuck? I want to be there for him and that scares me.

* * *

I was feeling very dizzy and warm. I felt like I was on fire. Blair was looking concern about me. I had never seen her so worry before.

_So, Ms. Cold does have a burning heart?_ I thought smugly.

Blair might play cold and unaffected but I knew better. She was worried sick.

I was too tired to joke with her and I let her help me. I love how she takes care of me.

"You need rest," Blair says as she pours more water up for me.

"I need to walk a little, I feel my feet are going numb on me," I whimper.

Blair sighs and helps me up.

* * *

I couldn't blame Chuck for feeling chain up. Chuck and I went out for a stroll in the park.

Every nice couple was out walking today. Chuck was still looking pale but the walk did him good.

Suddenly Serena and Nate greet us; Chuck and Nate were already talking. Serena says" I am surprise to see you and Chuck so close."

I want to hush Serena down. Serena just giggles at my face expression.

* * *

I saw Blair´s expression and I really want to kiss her so hard that she fainted. She was pretending to look angry at Serena but I knew she was pleased.

We say goodbye to Nate and Serena.

I held Blair a little closer to me as we walk home. I need to rest and Blair could see it. Blair had such a kind nature when she wants to. She manipulates everything around her and I did to, so we were the perfect match.

Blair was trying desperately to pretend that she did not use people for her own sake.

* * *

I hate Bass must because we are so alike and that scares me. He also plays with people around him like they were puppets.

At a ball once I saw him lure a young girl to flirt with him. She was married and when she was found with Chuck her husband divorced her.

I hadn't asked Chuck about this story and I did not think he wanted to tell me. The party this evening was held at Bart´s and Lily´s mansion.

I was dress in my news dress with pink and white stripes, I like my dress. Chuck´s eyes hooded with lust when he saw me.

"Mrs. Bass, are you trying to tempt me?" Chuck asks me in a drawl. His voice was dark and dangerous.

I just chuckle and say" would you just love that?" Chuck smirks as he suddenly lifts me up.

"Don't play with me," Chuck sounds sour. I lean in and blow air on his neck.

"Damn you temptress," Chuck whispers as I ran down stairs. We ran past Arthur, he looks stun to see us act so childish and he just smiles. Chuck was laughing as he ran after me. We end up in the horse wagon.

He grabs me and holds me close into him. His warm embrace was making me flush with lust. Chuck saw it and smirks, he did not say anything.

The party in was full swing and I was walking with Chuck. We parte as I saw Serena.

* * *

I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. Blair made my blood boil with lust and happiness. I was crazy in love with her.

Suddenly Carter Baizen was by her side. Blair was laughing at his joke and I felt anger run through me. Carter was a womanizer and I hate him.

I walk with such a rush over to Carter and say" STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE."

Blair looks at me with shock and says" Chuck, behave yourself."


	5. Passion is the only way to tell you

**Hi, thanks to you guys from commenting. Very smutty and dirty so if you don´t like that stuff don´t read. I love to see what you think on this chapter.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 5 **

**Passion is the only way to tell you **

I drag Chuck away from Carter. He was furious and I was afraid he would hit Carter and that would be bad for him as well as Carter.

"Chuck," I say. Chuck´s eyes had turned black as a stormy night.

"How dare you flirt with Carter of all people," Chuck´s voice was harsh.

I look at him in disbelief. Chuck suddenly drags me up against the wall, his lips on mine and my hands over my head.

I was trapped and Chuck´s lustful eyes were rooming down my body.

* * *

Blair´s hands were secure and I could kiss her like mad. Her lips slowly turn swollen with my rough kisses.

"Oh, Chuck," Blair´s voice was breathless when we drew away for breath.

I hitch her dress up around her thighs, as Blair moans as my lips moves down her lips to her neck.

She drags her hand through my hair and I suck on her neck. I roam down to her breasts that were visible.

I was about to kiss her bosom as Serena suddenly turns up.

"Serena," Blair gaps throwing me off her, she starts to hitch her dress back down her thighs. She also fix her dress in the front.

Serena just smirks and says" I saw you argue with Carter and I want to know if you were okay."

* * *

Chuck looks a little irritable; he had been so close to kiss me senseless.

"We are fine Serena," Chuck says trying not to sound to sharp.

I just had to silence my laugh even though this situation was embarrassing, I couldn't stop myself.

It must look comical to Serena to see me so horny for Chuck. After that Chuck and I went home. We say goodbye to Bart and Lily.

That carriage ride home was so awkward between Chuck and me. I could feel his longing. I was secretly longing for him to.

Our game had become a waiting game; we were waiting to see who breaks first.

Chuck lifts me up the stairs. I was kicking and screaming as we had another fight.

"Would you let Carter touch you?" Chuck asks in a sneer. I felt my blood boil as he kisses my neck. He throws me on the bed.

I had said anything as Chuck starts to take of his jacket.

"I am tired of your behavior," I say and I rise up on the bed.

Chuck just chuckles darkly at me. He walks over to my side of the bed and says" it looks to me like you were very happy about Carter´s interest in you."

"He was only being a gentleman," I say in a furious tone. Chuck crawls up into the bed. He grabs me and drags me into his embrace.

He kisses my neck with such a furious passion. I moan as his lips nipples on my neck, and he starts to kiss my lips.

* * *

Blair´s sent was driving me insane and her behavior was also doing its work on me. We still hadn't consummate our wedding night.

Blair was whimpering in my arms as I was kissing her. Starting to undress her and touch her silk skin.

"God, Chuck, please stop," Blair begs as I untie her corsage. It felt on the bed and Blair´s bosom was free. Her breasts are white like snow with cherry nipples. I turn her around so we were facing each other.

Blair looks shyly at me and I say" don't hide your beauty from me."

She was still wearing under dress and pantalets. I thought she look so innocent and seductive. Blair holds her hands out like she wants to take my shirt off. I nod to her and Blair looks shaky for a minute and says" I don't..know."

"I know," I say gently to her. My shirt was off and I was only wearing my pants. Blair´s cheek had turned red with a sweet blush. She was indeed they must beautiful woman I had ever met.

* * *

My under dress was taken off and Chuck was kissing my bosom with so much heat. His warm lips on my skin made me moan.

"Ohh- Chuck, ahh," his mouth was on my nipples and his hands were on their way down to my pantalets to take them off.

He removes them with such a seductive wink, if I wasn't so heat up. I would have been burning up now. Chuck kisses me with so much passion that I felt lightheaded and I was gasping for breath.

Chuck rips his pants off and I was face with his manhood. He was strong built with perfect futures, his strong abs and his chest hairs match his hair and eye brows.

He must think that I am a pervert but Chuck only looks please over my stare.

"Come here," he beckons me and I come to him. Chuck starts to touch me as I shiver. I had never felt this way before and it was nerve-racking.

"I.-"I stat to say but Chuck´s lips cut me off. His hands were roaming my body and I was groaning with pleasure.

* * *

My lips were everywhere on Blair´s goddess like body, her cream colored breast to her long legs. I slip my finger into her vagina and she throws her head back.

Blair´s eyes had roll back into her head. She was enjoying my finger in her. I add another and Blair´s soft moans grow as I was kissing her neck to. She was soaking wet and she had this arouse sent that was making me grow with lust.

She is lying under me and her bosom press against my chest. I was giving her far more pleasure than I gave other women I had bedded.

Blair´s hands suddenly moves up and caresses my back. She had spread her thighs wider for me. I was lying in between her thighs.

When I had added a finger more and Blair´s lips were trembling now.

"OH GOD," Blair cries as she orgasm. My fingers are cover in her sweet essence. Blair is out of breath and I let her calm down and then I lay myself close to her vagina.

* * *

I felt so lightheaded that I thought I was flawing. That feeling was so amazing and full of new feeling. Chuck´s eyes are hood with lust and he is going to lay me down.

Suddenly he looks worried and says" are you sure that you wish to consummate this?"

I look at him and kiss him. Chuck looks like he had understood me.

He kisses me as he says" hold onto me."

I don't know why he said that but I suddenly felt pain and want to hit him. Chuck keeps kissing me and I was crying with pain. Chuck was brushing my hair away from my eyes. I had lost my hymen and it felt painfully but somehow good.

"Hush, my love just feel," Chuck says in a husky tone, the tone of voice soothing me. After Chuck´s thrushes grow I start to moan loudly and Chuck was smirking if I wasn't so caught up in my own pleasure I would have hit him.

I touch Chuck´s back and soft bum, Chuck groans as I stoke him softly. Both caught in the passion of lust and love?

Chuck´s thrush grow mover frantic and he and I were close to reach fulfillment.

I came with a pretty loud scream and Chuck was kissing me as he growls very loudly to.

Chuck comes with an animal sound, it did not sound strange but pleasuring to my ear.

We both were worn out and sweaty and Chuck was kissing my sweaty neck.

We fall asleep and Chuck was holding me close.


	6. Our decision is what makes us human

**Hi, thanks. this chapter is very dark and I hope you don´t hate me for it.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you?**

**Chapter 6 **

**Our decision is what makes us human **

I wake up and found myself in bed with a sleeping Blair. She was tucked safely in my embrace.

Her body smells so warm and like home. Blair suddenly turns around and now I could see her face. She was sleeping like an angel and I did not want to wake her.

I slowly free myself from her as I had to start on my new paper work.

* * *

I woke up alone. The night´s sex was till clear and I felt bad. The blood on the sheet was making me nauseating. I walk with shaky steps over to the bathroom to clean up.

_Was I angry at Chuck?_ I thought. I was desperate to find out, why I was having a hard time knowing what I felt.

Yes last night was full of passion, heat and love but was I in love? That was the big question.

I walk down stairs to see that Nathaniel had turn up. He and Chuck where talking away.

* * *

I had started to do my work when Nate came. He was I a great mood he and Serena were talking about getting married and he want to ask how I felt about being married.

"Blair and I are just starting to connect, and it is hard for me but I want to give her time," I say as I think about last night.

Nate looks thoughtful at me and says" that new you is so different from the old you."

I laugh a Nate way of telling me that I am growing soft. He has known me my whole life and we have always been together.

Suddenly Blair comes down stairs. She looks fresh. She greets Nate and sits down beside me.

"Good morning, love," I say and Blair looks suddenly surprise and I get this feeling that Blair doesn't remember last night.

Nate looks at us and he looks like he knew what we had done. Blair was blushing over Nate stare. I pour tea up for Blair and she nods.

She takes a careful sip and says" how nice of you to come, Nate."

Nate says" I have seen you since the ball."

Blair did not say anything she just starts to butter her bread. Her eyes look distant and faraway.

* * *

Nate left a little while later he had a deal with Serena. I was brushing my hair as Chuck walks in. He stands behind me and looks me over. I felt the strange feeling of heat rising again.

He was making me lightheaded and jumpy. He had this look about him that made me want to jump him. _What was wrong with me?_ I was acting all girly and lustful and that was not me.

One month went by and I was feeling nausea, it was every morning and I had to throw up. I try to hide it from Chuck. I want it to be stomach flu.

But I was also feeling dizzy and hungry. I had missed my period by a month.

Suddenly the reality comes clear to me I was with child. That was too much for me to bear. I was only 16 and I had no idea how to be a mother. My own mother was no role model; she had brought me up into believing marriage was the only way.

Chuck was old enough to be a father but I was too unsure about myself.

That day I decide to go down town to get rid of this baby. The only place to get rid of it was down at the redistrict. That place was full of brothels, bars and place where you could get rid of unwanted pregnancies.

* * *

I felt that was something wrong with Blair. She stood up early every morning to use the bathroom. She also slept longer and had nightmares.

She woke up crying and I had to comfort her. She was a downright mess. I hadn't talk to her about this.

I knew there was something going on with her.

I had an appointment with an old friend of my father´s. Harry Hamilton.

Harry asks me about Blair and I told him how much I enjoy my marriage life. Harry shook his head and says" you are only happy now that will change.

I don't like Harries attitude and I ask" him how his wife were doing."

"She is a hell of a bitch I tell you," he says sounding tired.

We start talking about work and business deals.

* * *

I was wearing my cape and a very tramp looking outfit; it was red and had black ribbon running down my back. I was also wearing lipstick and rouge I really look like a prostitute.

I had sneaked out the back door and I was trying to walk very slowly.

I was close now and I had just one street more before I was there.

A man stops me he looks drunk and smells very badly of liquor.

"Hi girly, fancy to give this man I good time?"He says in a very drunk tone.

He was grabbing me and was trying to kiss me.

"No sir, I am late," I say in a steady tone.

He was dragging me over to a wall and I was about to hit him when another man came to my rescue. The man hit the drunk very hard.

"Did you not hear the lady," he says and I recognize his voice.

"Nate," I say in a meekly tone.

"Blair, what are you doing down here?" Nate says anxious and I felt bad.

"I can´t tell you," I say as I run away from Nate.

* * *

Harry and I had just finished our meal when Nate came running in. He look sweaty and out of breath.

"Blair," he says in a breathless voice.

I look at him with wonder and ask" Blair is she alright?"

"Blair, I saw her on the way to the redistrict areal," Nate says very low so only I would hear him. Harry looks confuse and I say" sorry, Harry I have to go."

I ran with Nate out of the bar as we make our way down to the redistrict part of town.

* * *

I had finally reached the place. I open the door with a shaky hand. The room smells funny and I feel dizzy.

A woman with dark hair comes over to me.

"Hallo, I am here to-"I start to say but the woman stops me.

"I know dear child, you are one of the misfortune of being pregnant," she says in a sweet and caring tone.

"Come over here and lie on this table," she indicates to the table and I walk over to it.

I was shaking with fear as I lay down. She starts to hitch my dress over my thighs.

She walks out to the back room to get something, when she came back she has a knitting needle.

"I will need to put this up in your vagina and rummaging the needle around. After that is done you have to run till you feel sick and then I will bring you back to sit down, so the embryo will get out," she says as she holds the knitting needle up to my vagina level.


	7. We have to start over

**Hi, sorry for not updating sooner and here is the very intense chapter. I´m glad so many have read my story.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 7 **

**We have to start over **

I ran down the street with Nate by my side. He seems to know the way.

I have been here ones before with one of Nate´s friends, she had gotten unwanted pregnant, and so she had to get rid of it.

Blair must have thought the same. I had to stop her.

We slam the door open to a red house and I saw that horrible sight of Blair laying on a table and a woman with a needle. I walk over to the woman and take the needle from her.

Blair looks at me with fear and starts to cry. I lift Blair off the table.

I give the woman a menacing glance. Blair just holds me tight.

I cover her thighs up. _She hadn't been touch, lucky_ I thought.

* * *

I was scared as the needle comes close to me and suddenly the door bangs up and Chuck storms through the room and takes the needle from her.

I was so scared by Chuck´s expression he look angry and I felt fear running.

He lifts me up into his strong arms and he feels soft.

He walks me out of the house and he has covered me up.

We came home and Chuck looks sad and angry again

"You have no idea that you could have died," Chuck roars as he looks at me.

"And my child could have died to," Chuck says sounding hurt.

"No, she did not kill our baby," I say quickly. Chuck looks relief and says" Don't ever do that again to me."

He holds me tight.

* * *

Blair was asleep after she had cried herself to sleep.

She was young and I was being too hard on her. She wasn't ready to have a child and I had to let her get use to the idea.

Blair´s mother was thrill by the news and Blair look even more nervous and unsure. I love to have a child with Blair´s beauty but she was young and we both need to take time on this.

Blair came more gorgeous with her pregnancy and she has this amazing glow to her.

Serena was by her side they were connecting very well. She needed another woman to talk to and I couldn't blame her for that.

I was fine with being near her but we have to talk about the whole abortion since it nearly happen. Blair was trying to forget and I was to. Maybe I felt betrayed and hurt over the fact that she wanted my child dead.

* * *

Chuck seams all right by it all but I still fear that he hates me. He hadn't talked about the baby at all. Chuck had shown me off to his friends and looked so happy the other day.

We were so childishly sometimes just waiting for the other to say something. I was feeling guilty and it was eating me up and Chuck was probably in denial.

One night when I brush my hair Chuck came in. His face looks somber and sad.

"Chuck-, "I start to say. Chuck walks over to stand behind me. His warm arms wraps around my neck.

I feared that he would choke me and I try to move away as Chuck suddenly breaks down crying.

"I nearly lost you," Chuck chokes out and I throw myself into his embrace.

"Please don't cry," I say gently to him. His body was shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

* * *

Blair broke down after awhile later and she also cried. She was sobbing and says" I feel so guilty for lying to you."

I just held her and we both just let the other cry out. I hope nobody saw us like this. I have never been good with emotions and I had this feeling Blair was bad at it to.

I lift Blair onto the bed. She laid herself away from me. I had to drag her back. She was trying to block me. I carefully stroke her soft hair as I whisper comforting words to her.

The child will be born soon and Blair would be more desperate. I felt bad for making her so sad. She did not deserve to feel unloved.

People were only talking about our child and Blair did not care for a child. That hurt me a bit but she had wanted to travel the world since she was a little girl.

We both want something different, I fear that will make Blair leave me.

People were saying that Blair was a child without any feelings for me but I love her to much to care.

* * *

Don't get me wrong I love Chuck but he wants something very different than me. He wants a family and I don't feel ready yet.

On the party that night Chuck suddenly disappears and I couldn't see him anywhere. I start to worry about him. Serena and I were looking after him and in the end we found him.

Chuck was covered in blood and unconscious and I try to wake him up but he is too far gone. Serena and I got him home and send for a doctor.

* * *

Blair and I were going to another party and I was just going to get drinks as I meet Carter. He looks smug and says" I heard your wife was seen down in redistrict." I ignore him and I walk over to the bar but Carter did not give up.

"Do you have to sale her or do you to have gambling problems or an unwanted child," Carter says his voice annoying.

I stop in my tracks and say" you know nothing." Carter just laughs and says" again naïve Bass, I know Blair was down at Madam Linton."

"You hold your tongue," I say in a hiss and Carter just looks amused.

"So it's true that Lady Blair wants her child gone. I knew she was a whore," Carter was having a field day and I really want to hit him.

"That is none of your business and my Blair is not a whore," I say coldly to him. He was still looking smug and I lost it.

"You are a son of a bastard and Blair is my love," I say as I hit him.

Not before long both Carter and I were fighting a dual.

The pistols were loaded and we were standing with our backs turned. One of Carter´s friend was the judge of the dual.

On the count of three we would both shoot. My bullet hit Carter in the chest near his heart and his hit my stomach. We both feel over and my vision went blurry and I lost conscious.

* * *

"God Chuck, how would you do something so dangerous?" I cry as the doctor was in with him.

Serena was trying to comfort me but I couldn't stop myself from crying.

The doctor comes out after two hours and he says" Mr. Bass is very lucky that he still lives."

I stop crying and I ran into our bedroom and sit myself near to him. He looks so fragile and pale.

I held his hand as I felt glad that God what saved him.

* * *

I don't know how long I lay in bed but I start to wake up. I lift my eyes and see Blair. She is sleeping on the bed but a little away from me. I look down and see my chest cover in bandaging.

My whole body hurt and I feel very tired no wonder. I had been shot and Blair must have gotten me home.

I carefully touch her and Blair starts to stir, she slowly turns and looks at me.

Her whole face brightens and she says" Chuck."

She carefully start to rise and says" let me get you some water."

"No stay here by my side," I beg and she stays.

I call on Arthur and he comes with food for Blair and me.

* * *

Suddenly there was hammering on our door, Arthur went down to open it. _Who want to speak to us so late_, I wonder. Chuck was fast asleep and Arthur comes back looking grim. I ask who it was and Arthur says" Mrs. Bass please come down."

I nod to Arthur and goes with him down stairs. In the leaving room was a big man with white hair.

I know who that man was no one but Judge Weller if he was here something was very bad. He is my father´s best friend.

"Mrs. Bass, I am here to arrest Mr. Bass for murder on Mr. Baizen," he says in a grave mood. I was in shock and Judge Weller really looks sad on my behalf.

"He is not well," I say in a meekly voice.

"When he starts to get well enough he will be trialed," Judge Weller says in a cold but calm tone.

He left and I broke down and start to cry knowing they would lock Chuck up for murder.


	8. The man with two faces

**Hi, so glad that you like this.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you?**

**Chapter 8 **

**The man with two faces **

I told Chuck about the trial and he did not seem surprise at all.

"I shot him Blair," Chuck says in his calm tone and I want to slap him for being so calm.

"Are you just going to let them chain you up?" I say in a shaky voice.

"You sound like you love me," Chuck says hoarsely. I want to ignore his sentence but he is right l love him.

"I´m having your child and you in prison is not what I wish for this child," I say trying to sound like I am concern about my baby, and I must admit I am begin to love it.

Chuck was healing slowly everyday and I couldn't let him heal to fast because than he would be send away from me.

Serena comes over looking sweaty and out of breath.

"Someone swears they saw Carter leave town," Serena says looking at me.

"That sounds like a rumor," I say trying not to get my hopes up.

"What if he still lives and he only sat Chuck up?" Serena says and I can see what she means.

"The Basses has money, and if Chuck gets send away his money would go to me and Bart´s old friend Magnus Baizen," I say understanding Serena´s point.

_That lousy bastard,_ I thought angry. I need proof to the theory.

Catching Carter alive would provide that kind of proof.

* * *

I was lying in the bed and Blair came in look happy and says" there is a chance that Carter still lives."

I look at her in amazement and say"that must be a rumor."

"I am going down to Madam Linton and asking her," Blair says as she starts to pour water up for me.

"No, you are not going back to the place alone," I say in a concern voice.

"No I am taking Serena with me," Blair says as she strokes my hair.

Blair washes my sweaty face and says" you need to change bandages."

Blair starts to cut up bandages and look for the cleaning liquid. She takes my blood bandages off and starts to clean it. She suddenly presses her warm lips to my lips as she pours the cleaning liquid on my wound.

I hiss and Blair deepens the kiss, she was acting so lovingly to that I really want to have her now.

"Blair, I really want to fuck you now," I say breathless and Blair smirks at me.

"Bass, you are not well enough for that kind of action," Blair says softly.

I just give her my Bass smirk and Blair sighs and says" you are a very daring man."

After Blair had rebandages me. I start to kiss her softly and Blair carefully leans down to meet my lips. She was very careful as she kisses my chest.

I move my hand down to lead her up to my lips again. The kiss grows and Blair was stroking my hair. My hand is in her hair and she moans softly as I caress her.

She very gently sits herself on my lower half and I gave a groan. Blair looks worried that she has hurt me.

I move my hand to her chin and say" you are beautiful on top." Blair blushes and her glows just became more prominent.

Blair had free my member and was kissing my lips with such a passion. Hands, hairs, lips and caresses were exchange between us.

* * *

I was gently sitting on Chuck´s hips and he´s member was hard and I felt so lightheaded. Chuck remove my under dress and I was left in my stockings and Chuck´s eyes were hood with lust.

I love that way his eyes look me over, he has this dark and handsome glance. I was deeply in love with him.

Chuck place himself near my cunt and he makes my heart beat fasts.

* * *

I felt so at home in side Blair. Blair´s purrs were light and when I start to lift her up and Blair starts to sink down.

Blair soon found out the movement and she rocks herself. She was riding me and we were both moaning and groaning.

"Oh, God, yess," Blair cries softly and I was begin to feel very tight around my sacks. Blair was getting close to orgasm, I could tell by the way her walls begin to clamp around me.

I carefully slip my hand between our join bodies and find her clit. I finger her to pleasure and Blair´s moans became screams of pleasure.

"CHUCK," Blair moans and she bites her lips. I need more thrushes to come, when I finally feel over the edge.

"BLAIR," I grown loudly and Blair strokes my sweaty forehead.

"You are everything to me," Blair says very low.

* * *

When Chuck falls asleep again, I start to get ready to see Madam Linton.

Serena and me when down redistrict and we wore capes to hide our selves.

I ask Madam Linton if she had seen Carter and I pay her well for it.

Madam Linton told me he was in France and I decide to go to France to capture him.

"Serena, you and Nate must look after Chuck," I beg. I was to leave soon because the trial was nearing and I was very pregnant now.

Going back home to kiss Chuck goodbye before I left, was hard.

"Chuck, you are truly my love," I say as I kiss his lips. Chuck is shock and says" Blair, please don't leave."

"I am going for both our sake and our baby," I say as my voice sounds shaky.

I give Chuck one last kissed before I walk out the door.


	9. The light of hope

**Hi, thanks for your comment. I don´t own GG. I will write the last chapter soon.

* * *

Do I love you or do I lust for you? **

**Chapter 9 **

**The light of hope **

I had gotten myself to Paris. Carter must be in Paris and Madam Linton gave me his address I went to the place but he was not there. I was riding horse carriage through the town.

I love to go to Paris most of my life but now I only want to find Carter. I was writing home to Chuck.

I wonder if he was well enough to walk around. I found Carter that the gambling house. I had to make a place to get him home with me.

I slowly walk through the room, making sure that Carter sees me. He was really gambling.

I carefully walk over to the table caring a tray and making sure he sees me pouring wine up.

His eyes darken with lust and I just ignore his look.

"Lady Blair, what are you doing in Paris?" Carter asks me in a pleasant tone and I say" Chuck is dead."

I was pretending to cry and look miserable. Carter looks concern but his eyes told me he enjoy the fact that Chuck was dead, _what a bastard,_ I thought angrily.

"My condolence," Carter says trying to sound sad on my behalf but I knew better.

"He died and now he left his money and his mansion to me," I say sounding choke.

* * *

Blair was gone and my head kept tell me to calm down. Blair gone was bad and knowing she was after Carter just made the situation worse. Serena and Nate came over nearly every day to make sure I was alright.

"Nathaniel, you and Serena don't have to come every day," I say after Nate and Serena had talk about their wedding.

"But Blair ask us to," Serena says. I nod and say" glad that Blair told you to keep an eye on me but I am fine." I hope my baby is well.

* * *

I got Carter vey drunk and I had gotten him to buy a ticket, so I would send him home. He tried to kiss me and I let him touch my cheek and nothing ells.

"Darling, give me a kiss," Carter says sounding drunkenly. I pretend to like him and he was holding me to close for comfort.

"Mr. Baizen I think you have too much to drink," I say as I get him into a carriage that would take us to the fairy home.

Carter past out and I made sure he was tied up. The sail home was long and my thought was on Chuck. I hope to get home before I give birth.

I want Chuck to see our baby bee born. Carter woke up and I smirk at him.

"So Mr. Carter has finally decided to wake up?" I say in a sarcastic tone.

Carter look confuse for a minute says" You mad woman you have captured me." I just laugh at him and say" you are going to prison and I would love to see that happening."

Carter look at my body and says" so you kept the Bastard´s baby." My eyes must have darkened as I slap Carter.

Carter gives a grown and I just say" hold your tongue or I will cut it out." Carter eyes became fearful.

* * *

Dear Chuck

I have found Carter he is gambling his money away and sleeping with the whole of Paris.

I hope to get him captured soon. The baby is growing bigger every day and I wish to come home.

Love Blair

I was holding the letter the smell of Blair was still lingering on it. She had found Carter and that meant that she was trying to get him home. I couldn't hold the trial of much longer.

Judge Weller was coming over to ask about my condition. My wound had healed nicely but still not fully healed.

* * *

We were close and Carter was still tied up and I was making sure he was.

The carriage ride home was long and I was getting tired. First I had to put Carter down to the law office to show them that Carter was alive.

"Are you going home to fuck Chuck again?" Carter asks cheekily and I slap him.

"Are you a masochist?" I ask Carter with disgust.

"That depends on who is hitting or slapping me," Carter was still cheeky and I say" you are heinous."

After that I don't hit or slap Carter, I did not want him to find pleasure in it. I drag him up to Judge Weller´s office and say" Judge Weller, I have something that would please you."

I shove Carter in. Judge Weller looks surprise to see Carter and says" yes, that changes the odds for Charles."

The trial was next morning.

My ride home was hard and I was in pain suddenly. The baby was on its way and I beg the chauffer to drive faster.

* * *

I see the carriage nearing and I ran out to meet it. Blair was lying on the seat. Blair is in pain and I lift her out of the carriage.

"Oh Chuck," Blair whimpers as I carry her up the stairs.

"Arthur get Doctor Rivers and Mary get some warm water for Blair," I say in an ordering tone. I had to cut Blair corsage off her. Blair´s moans of pain were getting very loud.

"Please don't leave me," Blair begs.

"No, I would not leave you my love," I say. I was also in pain. My mother died in child birth and I had not told Blair about it.

"I love you," Blair says, I was in shock; I want to hear her say that since we got married.

Blair holds my hand tight as she screams with pain. Doctor Rivers comes and he starts to get Blair ready. Blair spreads her thighs and looks at me. Mary wants me to go out.

"Mr. Bass, men are not allowed to watch a woman give birth," Mary says and tries to drag me out.

Blair whimpers and I couldn't leave her so fuck the rules.

"Let him stay," Blair begs to Mary. Mary look displease but she had to obey orders.

* * *

I was in so much pain and it felt like dying and I thought I was about to.

Chuck was holding my hand and stroking my temple. I felt more at ease with Chuck there.

Doctor Rivers told me I was close.

"Push, Mrs. Bass," Rivers says.


	10. She and he live happily ever after

**Hi this is my final chapter of this story. I am writing on a new story. it´s call Angel.

* * *

**

Do I love you or do I lust for you?

**Chapter 10 **

**She and he live happily ever after **

The pain was so hard that I was near fainting and Chuck was holding my tight. I push all I could and Chuck was wiping sweat of my forehead. His hands were shaking and his voice was calming.

"Blair pushed, love, just hold on, you are nearly there," Chuck says sounding reassuring. Doctor Rivers was holding my legs up high as he was watching me.

"I can see the baby´s head, a little bit more Mrs. Bass," Rivers says and I push.

* * *

I was scared out of my mind watching Blair in so much pain and she was gasping for breath. Doctor Rivers was so calm and I felt his calm work its magic on me to.

I had to belief that Blair would live. I love her and losing her would drive me into madness.

I could see our baby´s head now. Blair was crying and holding me so tight that I felt like fainting.

She was so tired and I was worried that she wouldn't make it.

"Chuck…I cannot…" Blair says in a choked voice and I wish I could push for her. Blair begging me to make the pain go away was just hard.

"Keep going, you are so strong my love," I say as I stroke her hair.

Finally Blair´s struggle ends when the baby´s scream could be heard. Blair had fainted. She woke up very quickly to see me holding our baby boy.

"God, he is so pretty," Blair says breathless.

* * *

I couldn't believe that Chuck was holding him, he was so tiny. He got wash and I was crying with joy.

Mary said she had only seen one baby that pretty and that was Chuck. When I got him in my arms I nearly broke down in tears.

He was so soft and smells like spring. His eyes hadn't open yet but I hope his eyes were brown like Chuck´s. I want him to look like his father but he does.

Chuck kisses me and told how amazing I was and how much he loves our son.

We name him Tristan. He was so little and couldn't stop myself from holding him.

* * *

Blair falls asleep with Tristan in her arms. Our son is perfect and I love him.

The trial was next morning now my calmness was gone. I was so afraid of losing my family for good.

Carter looks also scared and that please me a lot knowing he was afraid to.

Judge Weller was there and Blair with our son.

She was trying not to cry and the away she was holding Tristan was just too much.

I told them everything and I did not lie.

* * *

Chuck was defending himself very well and I was still afraid they would take him away from me.

I had fallen I love with him and losing him would surely kill me. Carter´s defense was weak and I hope they would see through his lies.

The trial was nearing its end and Chuck would be a free man or not.

The trial ended with Carter getting thrown in prison for two years. He got in for severe violent and swindle.

Chuck got free and I was so happy that I cry in joy.

* * *

I could not belief that I got off and Blair was so happy the she was about to jump. That night we celebrate that I was free and Tristan was born. Eleanor and Lily were both fighting who were to hold Tristan.

Blair toke Tristan away before they scared him.

"Mother and Lily you are scaring him," Blair says as she kiss our son´s head. I to look at Tristan, he gave a smirk and his big brown eyes were looking happy.

My father was looking at him with interest.

"Charles, he is indeed a pretty child," Bart says so low that Blair and I only heard him.

"Yes, he is," Blair says proudly and I love how her eyes twinkle.

Blair and I did not have one child but two more and Blair was the only woman for me.

"Chuck, please look after Gwen," she says as she was trying to find Tristan. Gwen was so like her mother and I love her to.

After awhile she comes back looking shocked and says" your son is fooling around."

"I swear he is becoming more like you every day," Blair says.

"That is what made you love me," I say cockily.

"I still love that Bass," Blair says as she leans into kiss me. We were so deeply in love and that did not change through the years.


End file.
